


A Place where we will always be accepted

by ClumsyWerecoyote



Category: Community (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover, Don't Judge Me, I just needed some more characters, Multi, even though it's not really a real crossover, i was bored, my first funny story, that's what happens when you watch Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyWerecoyote/pseuds/ClumsyWerecoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper Jordan is a typical Looser, he is done with High School and no College wants him, same goes for his Friends. They're under pressure because their Parents want them accepted at any College, it doesn't matter wich one, just a College. So in order to make their Parents happy, Jasper gives his Parents a fake letter from a fake College called Ark University of Technology. But once he gave them the letter, his Parents want to bring him to College and also meet the Dean. And the biggest Problem, over 300 People heard about the fake College and want to go there too and the Dean and his Son from the Neighbour College want to end the AUT and they will do everything it takes to make that happen. Will Jasper and his Friends be able to keep the lie up ???</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place where we will always be accepted

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched the Movie Accepted again and couldn't help but imagining our Awesome The 100 Characters the whole Time, so this is basicly the Pilot of this Movie but with some changes by me, I hope you will like this and Feedback is always welcome =) <3 Also you kinda have to imagine Cage Wallace in around the age of Jasper and the others...

Jasper Jordan is a typical Looser. His High School Years are over and no College wants to accept him, he is under pressure because is Parents don't accept the fact that he won't go to College, he has to find one that will accept him. So in order to make his Parents happy he gives them a fake Letter from a Fake College called Ark University of Technology, the only Problem his Parents want to drive him there and meet the Dean.

* * *

 

So he asks his Friends: Nathan Miller (but everyone just calls him Miller), who lost his scollarship due to a broken knee, and needs to go to a College too, Maya who got turned down by Yale, needs to go to a College too. All 3 of them need to have a College where they will get accepted urgently so they ask Monty, who is Jaspers best Friend since, well since he can remember, if he knows a Place where they could set up a fake College in order to trick their Parents, but he says no because first of all he already has College that accepted him and second he just doesn't know a Place where they could do that. 

 _I know a Place. -_  Maya said.

So after dark, Maya leads them to an old and abandoned Asylum where she used to work as a trainee.

 _Wow, now I know where Herpies was invented. -_ Monty said, sarcastically.

 _Shut it Monty, it's obviously no Eye Candy, but it'll make do. -_ Jasper said. And when the others want to go in...

 _No thanks Guys, I'd rather not go to Jail. -_ Monty said.

 _Come on, you don't need to be scared._  - Jasper said.

 _Im not scared, I just don't wanna go into the last place, Norman Bates promised to never harm a Fly again. -_ Monty said, again sarcastically.

Everyone just laughed and got inside. Monty was indeed scared to go in but he got in with the others eventually. Inside they looked around in the old Asylum and came to an agreement, this Place would be OK for their Parents to believe that this is a real College and they were accepted in. 

 _So do we really  wanna pull this off ? -_ Miller asked.

 _Yeah why not ? This is perfect, we just need to clean up and make it look like a real College. -_ Jasper said.

 _Okay so it's settled._ _-_ Maya said.

 _Welcome to the Ark University of Technology. -_ Jasper said happily and everyone else was happy too and Jasper, who was standing on a Table and holding up a wooden plate, held the wooden plate against the ceiling, a huge Mistake because suddenly the ceiling breaks and an old skeleton falls on the Ground.

 _Ahhhhhhhhhh ! -_ Monty screamed, and that was a high pitched scream, he screamed like a Girl. Everyone was looking at him.

 _Monty, what the Hell ? -_ Jasper asked.

 _Uhhhhm, it would be cool if you wouldn't tell anyone that I scream like that. -_ he replies.

Everyone laughed. And assured him they won't tell anyone about it.

* * *

 

**The Next Day ...**

_OK Guys, LET'S GET TO WORK ! -_ Jasper yelled. And so they started working, they cleaned and painted and suddenly Jasper noticed Wick , that Guy was just a Mess and basic Weirdo who got zero Points on his College Entrance Test, who was bringing out some rubble in a wheelbarrow.

 _Oh hey Guys, what's up ? -_  Wick asked.  


_Wick, how did you find out about this ? -_ Jasper asked.

 _Maya told me about it. -_ he replied.

Jasper gave her a look. And she gave him and apologetic look.

 _Im sorry, but he was fired at the Handyquick. -_ Maya told them. Jasper turned back to Wick.

 _Really ? Why ?_ _-_ Jasper asked him.

 _Well because I made a Schrimp Cocktail for myself. -_  he replied.

 _Oh my God. Why ? -_ Jasper asked him.

 _Well, I was hungry and Thirsty. -_ Wick replied.

 _Oh God, awww Man, okay you're in. -_ Jasper said. Wick was happy and they kept cleaning up, and found some old stuff from the Asylum that the previous owners left there, an old electro shock machine was only one of  those things, they immediatly used it and when Wick wanted to use it it didn't work so Jasper came and wanted to help him but he placed the on his Heart and shocked him. At some point Monty accidently painted the Floor, Jasper hurt his thumb with a Hammer, Wick found an old Kitchen and said to himself "This Kitchen is the shit, Man", and all of them found a restroom that they better never enter again. Everything was settled. 

 _Ok Guys, we are done. -_  Jasper said in a relieved tone.

 _Yeah there are just 2 Problems left. -_ Miller said.

 _Ohhh, what now ? -_ Maya asked in a dissapointed tone.

_Well, numbero uno: We have no "Students" here but ourselves-_

_And numbero dos, because of Jas you're Parents think they will be able to see a Dean. -_ Monty interrupted.

 _Well then let's give them a Dean. -_ Jasper said.

Everyone looked at him in a questioning way.

* * *

 

 

 Jasper and Monty, were in the Mall, looking for Marcus Kane, he was an academic teacher once, but he got fired for rudeness and being drunk a lot.

 _Do really think this is such a good Idea ? -_ Monty asked.

 _Yes just trust me, okay. -_ Jasper said. And they entered the Shoe Shop in wich he was working in. When they came in they saw him having an Argument with a young Boy about some special pair of Shoes the Boys wants.

 _You want me to be what ? -_ Kane asked in disbelieve.

 _We want you to be the fake Dean of our fake College, so our Parents will be happy that we go to College and leave us alone. -_ Jasper replied.

 _Are you outta your Mind, we could all go to Jail if someone finds out. -_ Kane said.

 _We won't if you help us. No one will ever find out about it. -_ Jasper said.

_Forget it I have a Job here and they pay me just fine._

And just when they were about to give up, Kane's Boss and the young Boy from earlier, who now brought his Mom, show up and the 3 of them agree that he is an Asshole and his Boss fires him.

 _So where was this College again ? -_ Kane asked.

 _So you are in ? -_ Jasper asked in return.

 _Under one condition, I get to bring my House._ (Wich was actually just a Trailer, with his Car infront).

 _Deal. -_  Jasper and Monty said.

After some awkward Talks between their Parents and the Dean, everything was finally settled and they all just relaxed, except for Monty who, how It says in the beginning, already has a College to go to and it's the Neighbour College of AUT. 

One Day, when Jas and Miller where playing Video Games and Maya and Wick where chatting about something it knocked on the Door outside. All 4 of them where a little scared because they didn't know who it was so Jasper opened the Door and there was a Guy around his age introduces himself and tells him his Name is John Murphy and gives him a letter that says that he was accepted at AUT.

 _Wait, so you weere accepted here ? -_ Jasper asked, shocked.

 _Yeah... we all were_  . - he replied. Jasper opens the Door a little more and suddenly sees probably over 300 People waiting to get inside, Jasper's jaw dropped open, and everyone stormed in. 

Meanwhile Maya, Miller and Wick are standing on the roof also with open jaws, when Wick noticed his Ex-Girlfriend in the crowd.

 _You broke my Heart, Darlene ! -_ he yelled down to the Crowd.  _That was not really nice ! -_ he added.

* * *

 

 

After all 4 of them talk and agree that Jasper has to tell them to leave because he was the one who got them into this mess in the first Place. So he gathered everyone in the big room and started a speech but after looking at them, it just reminded Jasper of himself and Maya, Miller and Wick who were in the same situation as they are now, so he stopped his speech and just welcomed everyone in AUT. His Friends couldn't believe it.

 _Jasper, what the Hell were you doing ? -_ Maya asked.

 _I know, but just look at them, they have no where else to go, let's just give them a chance. -_ he replied. And they looked at all of them again and came to an agreement but where still annoyed.

 _Ok, but how the hell, do we pull this off ? We have no curriculum, no Teachers and most important of all no authorization. -_ Miller stated and everyone agreed. But Jasper had an Idea.

_Well then, we let the Students choose what they want to learn, they will be their own Teachers, for once in our lives we get to decide what we want to learn and there are no Teachers or our Parents who can say otherwise.... Wick what do you want to learn ?_

_Well, im kind of interested in Food and-_

_Good you wanna learn how to Cook. -_ Jasper interrupted and Wick agreed and smiled.

 _Miller, what do you want to learn ? -_ Jasper asked.

 _Well, when I was Younger, I was in Summercamp and the Day before the big Football match i made a keychain out of wood and it was actually pretty good but then Football came into my focus till now. -_ he replied.

 _Ok so Wood Art and Joinery. -_  Jasper said and Miller agreed.

 _What about you Maya ? -_ Jasper asked.

 _Well, my Parents have been telling me what to do since Kindergarden, but not anymore so, I always wanted to feel free and do nothing. -_ Maya replied.

 _Cool... uhm yeah it sounds spiritual and stuff._ \- Jasper said. And so it was settled. They asked around on Campus what everyone wanted to learn almost everyone looked at them like they were Crazy but told them eventually. And this is the final Curriculum:

* * *

 

 

**Feel free and do Nothing:**

Maya Vie, John Murphy, Sterling Connor, Fox Edison, Britta Perry, Finn Collins and more.

 

**Wood Art and Joinery:**

Nathan Miller, Jeff Winger, Troy Barnes, Lincoln Jones...

 

**Cooking 101:**

Kyle Wick, Shirley Bennett, Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake (who only joined because he has a huge crush on Clarke), Finn Collins and Octavia Blake.

 

**Protesting:**

Britta Perry ... she is still trying to get more People to join.

 

**How to act around Girls 101:**

Basiclly almost every Boy on Campus !

 

**Fashion, how to put on Clothes and how to take them off:**

Octavia Blake (much to her Brothers dismay) and a lot of other Girls.

 

**Rooooccckking ... and Rolling too:**

Pierce Hawthorne, Fat Neil, John Mebge, Finn Collins and Garrett ( no one knows why he joined in, ahhh Garrett... It's like God spilled a Person).

 

**Ladders :**

Annie Edison (Fox's Sister), Vicki, Wells Jaha, Finn Collins and other Students.

 

**Economy (thought by Marcus Kane):**

The number keeps growing...

 

**Watch Movies and make Videos:**

Abed Nadir, Britta Perry, Troy Barnes, Annie Edison, Jasper Jordan, Bellamy Blake, Octavia Blake, Lincoln Jones, Finn Collins and Raven Reyes and Kyle Wick.

 

**How to blow up shit with your Mind:**

Troy Barnes, Abed Nadir (much to Annie's - their Roommate- annoydom), Ben Chang (that Guy is just Crazy, he actually thinks he will be able to do that), Raven Reyes and Kyle Wick (both of them love explosions and in every students Mind they love each other even more...).

* * *

 

 

**Everyone finally learned what they wanted to learn.**

* * *

 

 

**Meanwhile in the Neighbour College...**

The Elders of the Brotherhood Monty wants to join, treat him and the others like shit, I mean obviously, he already knew that. Harper Reid, an old Elementary School Friend of Jasper and Monty, goes to Monty's University too and is Cage Wallace's - the Son of the Dean - Girlfriend, well better said was since last Night when she caught him with another Girl, she immediatly broke up with him.

A few Days earlier when Jasper visited Monty he met Harper again, they both laughed when they saw one of Monty's Initiation Ritual's wich was getting into a Hot Dog Costume and ask other People to ask him about his Wiener, after Jasper talked to him and tried to convince him to stop and exchange to AUT or at least get out of the Brotherhood, he got even more annoyed and started chasing after a Stutend screaming "Ask me about my Wiener !", Jas and Harper couldn't help but laugh their asses off.

 _So, Milady what do you actually wanna learn ? -_ Jasper asked Harper with his Charming Voice.

 _Well, Milord, actually always wanted to be a Photographer. -_ Harper replied and then laughed a little.

 _That's cool, why aren't you learning it ? -_  he asked.

 _Well my Parents disagree but let's change the Subject you really don't have any Teachers, and don't need to any asigments in your College ? -_ she asked the Boy in an amazed tone.

 _No, Ma'am. -_ he assured her.

 _That's Amazing. -_ the Girl said in excitement.

And before he could offer her to transfer to AUT her Friends called her and she said a fast Goodbye and ran into the Building...

**Meanwhile...**

Dean Dante Wallace has found out about AUT and wants to stop it, so he tells his Son Cage to do it for him

* * *

 

A few Days later AUT throws a Giant Party... the same night Ark University throws a back to the 20's Party and the Brotherhood is pissed that everyone that was supposed to be at their Party is at the AUT Bash so they pay them a Visit. When Cage and his Gang arrive they see Harper (who, after Jasper had given her a Camera and a Note that Said "Smile..." transfered to AUT), dancing with Jasper, and everyone else was dancing wildly too while the Roooocccking ... and Rolling too-Class are performing on Stage. When Cage wants to start a Fight, Miller and the others join Jasper's side but he holds them back, he makes Cage leave, Cage is obviously pissed about it so he sets off the sprinklers before he leaves, but the AUT Students wouldn't be the AUT Students if they hadn't always a positive attitude, so Jeff screams "WET T-SHIRT PARTY !" into the mic and everyone keeps dancing till the next Morning, Miller and Jeff look trough all of the sleeping People.

 _Man that was an Awesome Party. -_ Miller said. Jeff agreed and they are surprised to see Wick and Raven who are both lying in the Pool on an Air Mattress, sleeping.

* * *

 

Jasper and Harper grew closer after she transfered one Day they had a talk but that was interrupted when they passed the Kitchen and there was a little Explosion that threw Wick out of the Kitchen.

 _What happened ? -_ Both, Jasper and Harper asked.

 _I was experimenting, it was an Explosion of some sensitive Herbs. -_ Wick replied

* * *

 

After Harper took a Group Picture (including herself) of the AUT Students, Jasper is wondering where Monty is he should have been on the Picture too. So he pays him a visit.

 _Woaaa, what happened to you Man ? -_  Jasper asksin dis may.

 _They, beat me up after they saw that I was at you're Party. -_ Monty replied,  _They took my Laptop and now they know that AUT is fake_ _. -_ he added.

* * *

 

Jasper ran back to College and wanted to warn Maya, Miller and Wick but t was too late. Suddenly hundrets of Parents stormed in when Jasper asked his Parents why theire all here, they tell him they got a letter that says it's Parents Visit Day. After everyone greeted their Parents and Jasper was telling Maya to show them the School, Dean Wallace and Cage were coming in with the Police, they shut down the Place.

 _So this was all just a Fake ! -_ Harper said before storming off. 

* * *

 

A few Days later Jasper was coming back to AUT, he passes the empty Pool and the Half Pipe they bought for the Skate Boarding Class and goes trough the Mail until he finds a letter, that says Ark University of Technology gets a hearing in order to decide wether to open AUT again or shut it down forever wich would also mean Jasper, Maya, Miller, Wick and Kane would probably have to go to Jail or would have to pay a high Fine.

So he tries to convince his Friends who all just look at him like he is out of his Mind

 _Look we promised those People that they can learn what they want, and now we wanna let them down ? -_ Jasper asked.

 _Yeah ... he definatly lost his Mind. -_ Maya said.

 _No, just listen all we have to do is get there and defend AUT, I don't know who made this hearing possible but it's a Chance a Chance that we have to take. -_  Jasper said.

 _That's your great Plan, huh ? -_ Monty, who now joined the Group asked.

 _Monty, what are you doing here ? -_ Jasper asked in return. And after thinking for a minute he figured something out, I mean he knew this Man since he can remember he knows the look when he did something.

 _You made the hearing happen, right ? -_ Jasper asked.

 _Wow, Genius you finally figured it out. -_ Mony said.  _Look in my Mind all I wanted was to be the 4th Generation in my Family that goes to Ark University, but deep down in my Heart I actually wanted to be the 1st Generation of my Family that goes to Ark University of Technology. -_ he added and smiled at all of them.

 _You wanted to be an AUT Weirdo, huh ? -_ Jasper said and laughed and they all hugged Monty.

 _So are we gonna do this ? -_ Jasper asked.

 _Let's do it. -_ Maya, Miller and Wick agreed.

* * *

 

**The Day of the hearing came...**

 

 _We are here for the hearing for the Ark University of Technology. -_ Jasper said, to the Guy at the reception desk.

 _It has been postboned. -_ he told Jasper.

 _What ? When ? Why?, when are we supposed to come back ? -_ Jasper asked.

 _No not another Time, it has been postboned into a bigger Room -_ he replied.

When they walked into the Room they saw everyone from AUT sitting on their side and and the People from Ark University sit on their Side.

The hearing began and the Judge asked Jasper if AUT had a real Curriculum, wich he replied with a "no".

 _In the Ark University of Technology we let the Students decide what they wanna learn, we let them be their own Teachers. -_ Jasper said.

 _Oh Please, they have a class called "How to blow shit up with your Mind" -_ Dean Wallace said.

 _HEY, IT WILL HAPPEN ! -_ Chang yelled at the Man and Troy and Abed calmed him down.

The next Question was if they have the premises for a College.

 _We do actually. -_ Kane said.

 _Oh really, do you have a Library ? -_ Dean Wallace asked. Wich Jasper replied with a "No".

 _Do you have a Health Center ? -_ the Judge asked. Wich again Jasper had to reply with a "no".

 _Wait let's get back to the, the Students are their own Teachers Fact, does that mean you have no Faculty at all ? -_ the Judge asked again.

 _We have Mr. Kane. -_ Wick said and everyone from AUT agreed.

 _Oh please, this Man is not able to teack anyone anything, we both went to College together, and he was fired as a Teacher Years ago for being a Drunk. -_ Dean Wallace said.

Kane tried to put up a fight but Jasper, Monty, Miller and Wick stopped him.

 _No Fights ! -_  the Judge said.  _And you can't have only one Teacher for over 300 Students. -_ he added.

Dante and Cage Wallace put up a Grin, that made them look like they think they already won.

 _So do you have a Faculty that can teach 300 Students, or not ? -_ the Judge asked again.

 _Im not gonna answer this Question. -_ Jasper said,  _Because you already made your descision, after only just looking at us, yeah the AUT may be a chaotic Place with no fancy classes like the Ark University has them, and we don't have Money to buy us everything, but my Friends and I started this College to make a difference, we let the Students decide because we want them to be creative, to learn the things they want and not the things theire Parents want them to learn. Look I am sorry Guys, I know I lied to you and Im sorry Mom and Dad, but ... yeah, this goes to the Parents and the Judges, Are you today what yo wanted tobe when_ you're _younger ? Now you are Car Sellers, Bank attendents, Deans and Judges, but I don't know maybe back then you wanted to be a Rockstar or a Magician, I don't know what you wanted to be, but we wanna give everyone a Chance to do what they want to do, and if you decide to end this okay, fine, lets go Guys -_ Jasper added.

 _Whait ! -_ the Judge said,  _I give AUT a Year to prove it self, and Mr. Jordan, you shouldnt Judge us by the look either. -_ the Judge added. Everyone from AUT immediatly breaks into "Yeah" screams, Jasper smiles at the Judge and notices Harper, who has been there all along, in the Crowd. Before he can go to her...

 _Jazz Trumpet. -_ the Judge said.

 _What ?_ \- Jasper asked.

 _My dream was to play the Jazz Trumpet. -_ the Judge repeated and then walked away.

 _It's never to late. -_ Jasper shouts after him. And the Harper comes and kisses him.

 _Great Work, with your speech. -_ she said, smiling and Jasper smiled back ate her.

* * *

 

A few Months later everything is back to Normal ... well as far as normal goes for the AUT Weirdos.

They added the Photo Class to the Curricculum, everyone else was going back to their Classes, Maya was still doing her "Feel free and do nothing Class", Miller was schowing some new Students the School and showed the giant fertility statue he made, Monty joined the "Watch Movies and make Videos", "Cooking 101", "How to blow shit up with your Mind" and to do Britta a favour the "Protesting" Class, Kane was now back to teaching his Economy Class and gave the Dean Job to Craig Pelton who was fired in his last one and  Wick was happy in his cooking class, he advised the others...

 _Fast, we need to finish the Food for Maya's Class Trip and could someone call in a Rabbie to bless this chicken ... tommorrow, we're going kosher. -_ he said.

 _Hey. -_ Harper said and kissed him, ripping his out of his thoughts.

 _Ahhh, are you Kiss-Attacking me ? -_ he asked and laughed.

 _Maaaybe. -_ she replied.

 _Looks like everyone finally found their Place. -_ Jasper said.

 _Yeah. -_ Harper agreed.

* * *

**Dean Dante Wallace was walking to his Car...**

*BOOOOMMM* (his Car blew up).

Jasper's Jaw dropped open.

 _Told ya. -_ Chang said.

**THE END**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wooow, I hope you like this, I've just spent Hours writing this =) Comments are Welcome <3


End file.
